gundammswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Level
Ace level rules is the most familiar and played version of the game. It is consider the standard format. Word from word, directly from the rule book and website: Rules that were added in the second version of the rule book will start with three astersk. ***. There are other minor changes in the order certain rules were placed but do not effect anything. Preparation (each player): * Compile a 30 card Supply Base (an additional Starter Deck is required to play ACE Level) * Shuffle and place face down on the Supply Base * Draw a 5 card hand * Flip a coin or play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first * Choose a Mission Objective card Gameplay: Gundam M.S. War has three phases of gameplay: * Preliminary Phase * Attack Phase * Strategic Phase Each player alternates turns going through all three phases. Remember that either player may play an Event card at any time during the Attack or Strategic Phases. Preliminary Phase * Move any M.S. cards (with any attached Pilot cards) on the M.S. Battlefield to the M.S. Dock. (Not done on the first turn) * Draw one card into your hand. Unless directed by a card effect,you may never draw more than one card into your hand. Attack Phase This phase is skipped during a player’s first turn. * Designate M.S. cards from your M.S. Dock as ATTACKERS(multiple ATTACKERS are allowed) by moving them (and any attached Pilot cards) from the M.S. Dock into the M.S. Battlefield. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Attack. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Attack. * Play any Event cards you wish. Event cards can increase Clash Points or have other game effects. * Opponent designates DEFENDER (by moving them from the M.S. Dock into the M.S. Battlefield) or concedes Battle Damage. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Defend. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Defend. ::: : ***Event cards are now played to increase Clash Points or trigger other game effects. The squence for playing Event cards is: :# ATTACKER has the first opportunity to play one or more Event cards. When finished, the ATTACKER declares "Done." :# DEFENDER then has an opportunity to counter with their own Event card(s) until they also declare they are "Done." :# ATTACKER and DEFENDER may then alternate playing addtional Event cards until both are "Done". * Opponent states which DEFENDER will battle which ATTACKER. Event cards may also be played to increase the DEFENDER’s odds of winning the battle. * The ATTACKER and DEFENDER compare Clash Points. The M.S. Card with the higher Clash Points wins the battle. Remember to take into account any cards (such as Pilots) that may modify the M.S. cards’ Clash Points. In case of a tie, both M.S. cards are sent to the Dry Dock and no one scores War Experience points (see "Preemptive Strike" for an exception to this rule). * You receive 1 War Experience Point for each M.S. card youdefeat. Keep track of your total by placing a Corps Coin on theWar Experience Point Scale on your Playmat. * Discard all M.S. cards (and any attached Pilot cards) that have been destroyed in battle. Battle Damage-A player being Attacked can choose to concede Battle Damage rather than Defending. A player taking Battle Damage must discard a number of cards equal to the Clash Points of their Attacker from their Supply Base to the Dry Dock. Battle Damage always occurs when an opponent has no M.S. cards to Defend with. ::: IMPORTANT: Battle Damage is done ONLY to a player’s Supply Base. A player CANNOT move cards from the Dry Dock to the Defunct pile to pay Battle Damage. Strategic Phase * Place any cards from your hand in play by placing them face upin the M.S. Dock. You may bring as many cards as you wish into play during this phase. However, remember that you must pay the card’s Price before bringing it into play Category:Rules Category:Original